You Came in a Dream
by Daydayyy
Summary: Really bad at summaries so, y'all are gonna have to read! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hope this isnt hated. lol

Anywee, do enjoy! 

p.s. I own nothing.

* * *

A witch! I fell in love with a witch! How can she not tell me? I am soon to be Queen! I cannot have a witch for a bride!

Marceline paces around her chambers trying to understand this new information. She's conflicted. She loves this girl so much but how can she be with a witch? Witches are supposed to be evil. They are the monsters who take babies in the dead of night for their satanic rituals. They cannot feel love. They only do harm… yet Belle is none of those things. She is beautiful and pure. She cannot be the evil that everyone says.

A soft knock on the door distracts Marceline from the storm that is brewing in her mind.

"Come in." Marceline says nervously.

"My love, is something the matter?" asks Belle as she enters the chamber. The worried look on her face makes Marceline's stomach flip.

"I need to have a word with you." The coldness of her tone makes Belle shiver. She slowly walks over to the bed and takes a seat. All the while Marceline never takes her eyes off of Belle.

"What is it dear?" asks Belle full of panic and concern.

"When were you planning on telling me that you are a witch? When we were married? When we had mobs at our doorstep demanding for your head? WHEN?!" Marceline couldn't hold in her anger. She saw Belle flinch and immediately regretted yelling at her.

"I love you Marcie. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared that you would hate me. I was scared that you would leave me. Please understand. My kind is viewed as evil. You are told to hate us at an early age. I love you. I just couldn't lose you. I'm sorry."

Marceline sees the pain and sadness in Belle's face and rushes to her. She kneels in front of her and holds her hands together.

"I love you Belle. I always have and I always will. You will never lose me. I know you're not evil. You could have told me. I'm not angry at the fact that you're a witch. I'm angry because I had to find out rather than hear it from your lips." Marceline brings Belle's hands closer to her and kisses them. She looks up at Belle and knows that she will protect her love from anyone that wants to harm her. Belle is her soul mate.

"Marry me now." Marceline says with a mischievous smirk.

Belle smiles at her and kisses her deeply. I love that little smirk of yours"

"And I love you. So what do you say? Let's elope."

"Marcie we have to do this the right way. Show how true our love is to our loved ones and both our countries."

"The wedding is two months away! I don't want to wait any longer." Marceline says with a pout. Belle smiles lovingly at her soon to be bride. She really loved this immature monarch with all her being.

"We have waited for this day since the day we met all those years ago. The days will go by fast and before you know it, we will be married."

"Love, you have always been the better monarch." Marceline chuckles and looks at her love straight in the eye. Immediately she feels warm and full of love. "If that's what you want then so shall it be." Marceline leans in and kisses Belle.

Just as Belle had said, the days went by fast for the two monarchs. It was now the day before the wedding and Marceline was a nervous wreck. She was pacing back and forth thinking about the big day. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a piercing scream. Marceline ran to make sure Belle was safe. She ran down the stairs and saw the servants bolting for the door. She looked around panicked and spotted Belle crouched before a tall figure that was holding a large sword.

"NO!" yelled Marceline and ran towards them. She tackled the stunned man. "Run!" she yelled at Belle just as the man punched her in the face. The man kicked her off him and went after Belle. Disoriented Marceline looked around to see where the man had run off to.

"MARCELINE!" At that moment Marceline knew, she would never forget how terrified that scream sounded.

"Marceline! Marceline!"

"Hey Marceline!" Marceline Abadeer was jerked awake.

"What the hell?!" Yelled a very annoyed Marceline. She hated being woken up like that. She looked up ready to punch whomever it was that had dared interrupt her sleep. When she saw that it was Finn her anger slightly subsided.

"Class ended already sleepyhead." Finn gave her an apologetic look.

"Finn, I'm gonna kick your ass next time you wake me up like that. Is it lunch time already?" Marceline looked around to see that Finn and she were the last ones in class. "Did I talk in my sleep?" She got up and walked towards the lunchroom not waiting for Finn.

Finn walked faster to catch up with her. "Yes it's lunch time and no, you didn't talk in your sleep."

"Thanks for waking me up. I would'nt want to miss lunch. Are Jake and his girlfriend joining us?"

"Yep. He just texted saying that they already saved a table for us. I'm so excited for gym and band practice…." Finn kept talking about something but Marceline zoned him out. All she could think of was that weird dream. Why did it feel so familiar? I must be going crazy, she thought.

Just as Marceline and Finn entered the lunchroom, Marceline saw her. The girl from the dream. She stopped dead on her tracks causing Finn to run into her.

"What the hell Marceline?" Finn walked around her rubbing his nose. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

"Who is that?" Marceline asks Finn completely ignoring his question. "Finn,Who is she?"

"I don't know she seems new. Now can we get food? I'm hungry."

"Fine but find out who she is. Talk to Lucia. She knows everything about everyone."

Finn groaned. "Why me? She's annoying. You talk to her."

"No. Lucia creeps me out. Besides you owe me." Marceline took her food tray and headed to the table Jake and his girlfriend were at, all the while not taking her eyes off the mystery girl.

"Um, Marceline… You're staring. You're also blushing."

"Ooh, does our little Marceline have a crush?" teased Jake.

"Shush! Finn find out who she is. I'm out. I'll see you at band practice. Maybe I'll go to gym class. Laters." Marceline walked away and tried with all her might not to take one last look at the girl.

From across the room beautiful blue eyes stared at the beautiful raven-haired girl leave the room. She smiled.

_I think I have a crush._


	2. Chapter 2

She ran as fast as she could. It did not matter. He was faster.

"Stop running! You know you cannot run away forever. Eventually I will find you. I always find you." Then he started laughing. It was a dark and chilling laugh. She felt the hairs in the back of her head start to rise. Angry tears started to fall down her face. She could not get away. She had endangered the only person that she had ever loved.

The forest felt like it was doing everything it could to slow her down. Branches kept slapping at her face and arms. She did not care. She could hear him catching up. In her mind's eye, she could see how he was a breath away from grabbing her by the hood. She felt weak and scared for a moment and immediately hated herself. _No! I will keep her safe. There is always a way. Even if it is not with me, she will live a long and happy life. _With those thoughts, she began to pick up speed. She just needed to distract him for just a bit longer. Just long enough for her love to get away. She could see a lake coming up ahead of her. She just had to make it to the lake. She needed to reach her boat. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out. She looked behind her in time to see him shoot another arrow. She managed to sidestep and just barely dodge the incoming arrow. Unfortunately, the abrupt movement caused her to lose her footing and trip on a fallen branch. She fell on her injured shoulder and made the arrow slide in deeper. She screamed in pain but got up quickly. There was too much at stake and she could not be caught now. She took out a dagger and quickly threw it at her aggressor with her good arm. She heard a loud scream and knew she hit her target. She smiled. _I never miss my mark_, she thought. As soon as her feet touched the sand, she knew she had made it. She felt a second arrow make its way into her stomach. She had to keep going. Her speed began to diminish. She was losing a lot of blood. The boat was only a few feet away.

"Raise the anchor! Get the ship moving!" She yelled at her small crew. She reached the dock and ran into the vessel. Some of the crewmembers began to shoot at the figure that dared injure their captain.

"Captain you're hurt! Someone get the medic!"

"There's no need just help me get these arrows out and stop the bleeding. Give me something to bite down on." She instructed. The nearest crewmember gave her a thick piece of rope. She bit down and screamed into the rope as they pulled the arrow on her shoulder all the way out. She knew that the one in her stomach would hurt a lot more. She readied herself and nodded. The pain was excruciating and she felt into unconsciousness.

Marceline jolted awake. She was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She looked around at her surroundings, confused, before realizing she was in her room. She quickly glanced at her clock and saw that she was going to be late.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit." She quickly grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt she could and ran for the bathroom. Five minutes later, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone's going to be late."

"Shut up Simon!" Marceline yelled at her guardian while she quickly grabbed an apple and some coffee. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

"You forgot you're keys!" Simon yelled as Marceline came running back in to retrieve them. "Don't forget to pick up a pie after you're practice! Remember we have guests coming over for dinner tonight!"

"I won't forget! Bye!" Yelled Marceline as she ran to her car. She turned it on and sped away. She looked out the passenger side window and saw the new girl running down the street. _Looks like I'm not the only one that's going to be late, _she thought as she honed at the new girl and pulled over. She rolled the window down.

"Do need a lift? To school I mean?" Marceline said nervously.

"Yes, yes! Thank you so much!" The new girl said as she opened the car door. As soon as she closed the door, Marceline sped off again in the direction of the school. The car was soon filled with the scent of strawberries. Marceline's heart began to race again and she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Thank you for the lift, not many people would do that. My name is Bonnibel by the way. Bonnibel Gum. Isn't a little cold for you to be wearing just a tank top?"

"Yeah I was running a little late and I just grabbed the first piece of clothing insight. The name's Marceline. Pleasure to meet you. And don't mention it. I wouldn't want the new girl to be late her first week at Abadeer High." Marceline said with a playful smirk.

Bonnibel blushed a little. She couldn't believe her luck. Here she was sitting in the car of the pretty girl she saw at lunch. In that moment, she didn't care that she was going to be late for school. She didn't know why but she felt a very strong attraction to this girl. They reached the school with five minutes to spare. They got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. Bonnibel remembered she had an extra sweater in her backpack and began to look for it. "Here." She said as she handed the sweater to Marceline. "Take it as a thank you gift. That way you won't be cold." Bonnibel could see that Marceline was about to decline so she just tossed it quickly at her.

"It's fine really, I not even cold." Marceline said as strong gust of wind passed by causing her to shiver. Bonnibel raised a perfect eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm a little cold."

Bonnibel just laughed. Marceline quickly put the sweater on but not before Bonnibel saw the nasty scar on her shoulder. She was about to ask what had happened to her, when the bell suddenly went off. _Story for another time I guess. _

"Catch ya later new girl!" Marceline said as she hurried to her first class.

_I'll be waiting, Marcie_. Marcie? Where did that come from? Bonnibel looked at Marceline while she was walking away and suddenly the scene before her changed and they were inside a castle. Just the two of them and Marceline was wearing 17th century male clothing. Bonnibel shook her head and they were back in school. _What's going on with me?_ The final warning bell rang causing Bonnibel to snap out of her trance and sprint to her first class.

Marceline took one last look behind her and saw Bonnibel sprint away. She smiled a little. _She's adorable._ Marceline thought. Just then, a single thought came to her. A name.

_Belle…._


	3. Chapter 3

So... I actually lost my laptop and I've been too poor to get one until now. Sorry! I'll try to post more frequently. Forgive me!

Anywee this is a bit short. It's sort of just to get back on the saddle.

also, it's kind of late and I'm waay too tired to edit.

Do enjoy! 

* * *

Marceline always hated her morning classes. They always seemed to drag on. She hated to just sit there and listen to the teacher go on and on about the same thing. Sometimes when a certain lesson interested her she would pay attention and even participate. Today, however, it wasn't the case. With a sigh she rested her cheek on her knuckles and began to wonder about the new girl. She looked exactly like the girl in her dreams. Maybe she would get to see her again at lunch... Marceline looked down at the sweater she was wearing and smiled. Maybe she could use it as an excuse to talk to her again. She wished she wasn't so bad at socialising with people. That way she could probably talk to her, no problem.

The bell rang making her snap back into the real world. Marceline grabbed her things and waited for the rest of the class to spill out into the hallway. She never really liked big unnecessary crowds. They always made her feel uncomfortable and just a little bit anxious. She plugged her earbuds in and drowned out the rest of the world. As she walked to her next class she looked around and saw how everyone went on with their mundane lives. Always worried about their looks or if their crush will ever notice them. She sighed as she reached her next class. Sometimes just listening to them made her so tired. She was also just a little bit jealous. Jealous of the girls with love on their minds. Jealous of the way their faces brightened up when they got the text they had been waiting for all morning. She had never felt that deep otherworldly connection that everyone else around her seemed to find. It's sad really, to feel so alone in a room full of people. Marceline was getting tired of the same routine day in and day out. She needed some excitement in her life. Maybe even a special someone.

The rest of the day went by agonisingly slow. She decided to skip her fencing practise and head home. She always hated when her mind began to wonder towards the dark and sad parts inside of her. She reached her home and went straight for her room not even bothering to announce her presence. She laid in bed, closed her eyes and let the music take her. She didn't realise when she had fallen asleep but a knock on the door woke her up. She grumbled under her breath and stretched as she got up to open the door.

"What's up Simon? I was just taking a nap."

"You didn't forget right? You didn't forget that we had visitors?" Simon said as he fixed his tie.

"Shit! Sorry Simon! I'll get ready super quick. Don't you worry I'll be sort of presentable and all of that jazz."

"Hurry up and get ready, they'll be here soon!" Simon said as he ran down the stairs to get the final touches ready.

Marceline look around inside her closet and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck and a black vest to wear. She dressed herself and decided to try and comb her long hair into nice and stylish waves. As she finished the bell to the front door began to buzz.

"Marceline can you get that while I finish up here?!" Yelled Simon from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got it." She said as she reached for the door knob. She looked at her reflection one last time before she opened the door. She smelled the strawberry scent and knew who it was before she saw her. There in front of her was Bonnibel.

The new girl. The girl from her dreams.


End file.
